monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aandrew07
Tri Hmm... User Picture Just find the name of the picture you wanted to put in, then write (without the s) . E.g. what I put in was . You may have to test a few times to get the size right (by altering the number at the end, like how I have 200px). Pink Fatalis 00:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) MHFO Talk Template sorry about the pic i used -bheirls Re: Vandals? Like hell I know... I'm glad it isn't me for a change but still, no matter who's the target it stays annoying. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Frontier - Gogomoa I know even you have now discovered the inevitable truth - that GameFAQS is one of circles of Hell - but I stumbled across this and thought I'd share it with you. After all, you're one of the biggest defenders of Frontier there is. Note that I'm not agreeing with anything expressed in that topic, by the way. I just found the attitudes quite humorous, in a twisted way. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/991479-monster-hunter-portable-3rd/60300729 Lord Loss 21:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) B.Hyppy Allright, thank you for the information! 8D Mckrongs 03:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Your friend kickbanned me. This is Shiek. Your friend Arty kick-banned me. :( Your friend can't take a joke, can he? And, Artemis, since I know your reading this, I'll make you a deal: stop mocking me and kick-banning me, and I'll stop mocking you and consider treating you with the respect that all hunters deserve and that you refuse to give me. ~~The Shiek Strikes Again!~~ Hey, can I make a new page? My brother would like to know why your fellow admin refuse to take the link to his wiki off of your site. He is frustrated by the amount of noobs who are destroying it. He also says to respond via his Death Squadron talk page, and that you are welcome to visit, as well as the Raven, Bennyboards, and, to a point, SethOmega. ~~Ranger is Looking for New Employment~~ hello so u have mh3tri alright if u want u can come find me my name is shadow look at my profile on this site for more info bet hey its up to u i hope u can delete this after i post this try looking for me k Not trying to cause any trouble. Didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Please excuse me. : : Why did you erase my blog post?! I'm not gonna state my true thoughts (For i've learned not to go off on an admin) but seriously! I believe we're allowed to write whatever the hell we want on our blogs! Am I wrong? I don't believe so. Ah, well I can always restart the exact same thing on MHFanon (where i am an appreciated member) if you aren't going to let me here.*Zeldas ganon 04:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC)* p.s. you also gave no alert, no warning, no reason, no anything. that's n00bish. Dear administrator i would like to be reconsidered and have permission to get into the chatroom. Tigrexwrath Duplicate Pages Hi. I've noticed two duplicate pages in the MHFU section: Daora's Sagitrarrii and Fire and ice. Each page has a corresponding page that is correctly spelled and formatted, but I'm not sure what the best way to mark/suggest for deletion is. Could you look into this please? EmeraldBlade 14:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC)EmeraldBlade Hey Aandrew. I know nothing is official with the tech and what not that we were talking about on the mh3g page buuuuuut thought you might find this interesting and I thought it would be better to just show it to you because I mean..let's face it, were here for monster hunter and not console rumors lol so this'll just be information between me and you -->( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcnsG11MRE8 )<-- Dark Jinouga 16:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Crazy lag whenever I enter the chat. Hi, MH1Dumah here, I don't suppose you know anything about people getting extreme lag whenever they enter the chat? And maybe how to fix it? I'm just trying to enter so I can talk and ask some questions (playing a game entirely in Japanese - there's plenty). I join the chat, get time to write maybe two messages, then nothing. And apparently the chat gets filled with "MH1Dumah left, joined, left" or something... Incorrect Page Name Is there any way to change this page's name to the correct weapon name? Barbaroi Tusk G -> Barbarian Tusk G. EmeraldBlade 03:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Erm, shouldn't Tzar Lao-Shan Lung Cannon be UltimateLao-ShaoCan? EmeraldBlade (talk) 03:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) According to my copy of MHFU, yes. EmeraldBlade (talk) 02:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) DotW Reminder "...done my best to emulate Lord Loss's structure and style..." Lol! I'll say. (The wikia home page probably needs to be updated with the current DotW.) EmeraldBlade (talk) 05:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) MHFO / Vita http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/5676-playing-mhfo-on-a-vita/ Monster Hunter fans are the best fans, because when Capcom don't release any MH game for Vita, people port one to it themselves. Imperfectly, but still. Lord Loss (talk) 14:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) DotW Hey there. Are you OK to do the DotW blog this Saturday? I might be going away with my family for a couple of days, but I'm not sure if it'll coincide with Saturday until later in the week. And I was going to ask if you were going to comment on the minor monsters blog at any point, until I realised there's really very little to say about any of them. ;) Lord Loss (talk) 19:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) DotW Thanks. Much appreciated. :) Lord Loss (talk) 20:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat I just realised I'd not seen you give any comments on the new Frontier monster. Normally you're quite vocal on such matters... Lord Loss (talk) 21:08, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Frontier Fair enough. Although has the appearance of 'Supreme' Pariapuria made you forgive the devs for the disappointing HC Pariapuria? ;) Lord Loss (talk) 21:24, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Why did the Wii U page get deletedwhen you have one for the 3DS? If you have one for a console you should have one for the other! Renders Andrew, you impossibly sexy man, from where did you get the latest batch of renders?! (Gold Rathian et al). They're not as big as some others, but they're still damn AMAZING. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ijdRK62s_0 See if you can use these icons. Picante Here's Jhen and the minion icons: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGMd9WbyiOs Picante Icon Pictures What madness prompted you to replace monsters infobox pictures/screenshots with their icons? I know you've just gone to a lot of effort to obtain the icons, but they don't need to be pride of place on the page, just going in the relevant description box thing halfway down the page will do. Lord Loss (talk) 11:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ...I can see where you're coming from, they do provide uniformity, but we already have uniformity in that all the monster pages have the same layout and same style of infobox down the right hand side (or at least they all should do). I know there's a bit of a mish-mash of art styles and stuff for the infobox pictures at the minute, but IMO it's better than the severely boring icons. Lord Loss (talk) 16:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Icons Dunno. The Hunting Card artwork we do have is quite good though (eg Gold/Silver Rath, Plum Daimyo, Yama, just off the top of my head. Certainly more... aesthetically appealing than the dull monster icons. Anyway, sorry I snapped at you. You want to do this week's DotW instead of me? I didn't have a plan for it anyway, lol, I always make it up as I go along. Although as it's New Year in a couple of days the challenge is to make it include the theme 'new'. Somehow. Lord Loss (talk) 23:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Mars Frog (talk) 06:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just had a thought concerning the monster icons you recently worked on. We could use them to spruce up the MH3U guild quest and village quest pages - they'd give the pages a nice little facelift. It'd take a bit of work, but I'd be glad to help out implementing them to even out the workload. What say you? I don't see any reason why they should striclty be used for one page, after all the work you put into them. Mars Frog (talk) 06:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, this is definitely going to make the quest pages look a lot nicer. I just started on the Guild quest page, and will continue working with it tomorrow. BxChiuaua (talk) 06:15, January 18, 2013 (UTC)BxChiuauaBxChiuaua (talk) 06:15, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ummm sir is the user wakafraka already blocked from the site? cause he is posting "nude" pictures, if yes thanks for your fast action You're a girl !? Hey sorry for my thought that you're a girl.. It's because I saw your twitter and I was like "what the hell !" Once again , sorry man . Can u make guran miraosu render? Duplicated Picture? Artwork Hey, that 3rd Gen monster artwork you just uploaded is really damn cool, but do we definitely have permission to use it? Lord Loss (talk) 17:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, OK. I'm not too worried then. Good find! These are the sorta books we need for ourselves... Lord Loss (talk) 17:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi-res scans of that awesome artwork for both yourself and this Wiki? I think you should definitely go for it! Imagine the price is a bit prohibitive, though. Lord Loss (talk) 17:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok Front Page 3U Image Hi, I designed an image for the 3U link on the main page cause I noticed it still says 3G. Would appreciate some feedback, I can alter it if needed. Regardless, thanks for reading! Arkenaw (talk) 15:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/wMcUP6V.jpg Good point, I saw your image and took the liberty of changing a few things, namely the black bar at the top and adding the tan bar at the side that imitates a border! Arkenaw (talk) 20:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/iyXfXtK.jpg Armor skills list I've started a Armor Skill list for MH3U, which is still under construction and has only a bit done on it. I'm not sure if you want to do it now or later, but I was asked to go to you so you can add a link on the main page for MH3U to this Armor Skill List. At any rate, I'll be able to put down most, of not all the skills from MH3U on this page in the near future. I'll be working on it for the next couple of days and hope to have it finished within 3 to 4 days, if things go as planned. Anyways, thank you for your time! Kayous Vernik (talk) 16:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC)